Merak
Merak appears in Devil Survivor 2 as one of the seven Septentriones. It arrives on Monday and is the second of the group to appear. It discharges cylindrical missiles that explode on contact and can fire a powerful ice powered projectile/laser attack. History Merak is named after one of the seven stars in the constellation the Big Dipper. Appearances *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Septentrion **''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' / Manga: Septentriones Design Merak's body is flat, as if it consists of several bluish plates pasted together. Running along its sides are several red lines, each one linking a reddish eye-like structure on Merak's body. Despite its lack of width, Merak's "eyes" can extend sideways and separate into disc-shaped projectiles known as "Merak Missiles". At the front of its body it has the same kind of face as Polaris. The Merak Missiles also have Polaris face on them. Profile ''Devil Survivor 2'' 2nd Day Monday's Turmoil Merak is seen at the Tsuutenkaku, after several SDF soldiers have attempted (and failed) to hold it off. An injured JP's member soon appears to inform the party that Merak is attacking the Tsuutenkaku and should not be allowed to destroy any more of it. Just as he warns them of its intentions, he is soon killed by Merak demonstrating its Circumpolarity attack. ''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' Monday's Turmoil III Merak appears in Osaka after Fumi's hacking on the JP's system disables the city's protection, and gradually floats towards the Tsuutenkaku. Like Dubhe, it displays greater offensive capabilities than in the game, for it can produce a large number of Merak Missiles at once to engage many enemies. In addition to its signature move Circumpolarity, Merak can also fire several small lasers, perhaps as a depiction of its Ice Dance attack. Its defenses also seem to have been dramatically raised, as it can shrug off getting peppered by Force attacks from the JP's forces. As Merak gets closer to the Tsuutenkaku, it sheds its usual shape and opens its "mouth", preparing a supercharged Circumpolarity. In doing so, however, it also becomes vulnerable, allowing Hibiki's Byakko to severely damage Merak before it can fire. Prior to this, Io Nitta's Kikuri-hime has done major damage to it with its magical beams. Despite its body slowly disappearing from the top, it looks over at Hibiki and appears as if unleashing one last attack. However, its final effort is interrupted by Ronaldo's Hagen, who slices Merak's remaining body in half and causes it to completely disintegrate. Strategy Merak's specialty appears to be long-range attacks. Like most Septentriones, Merak does not move from its location. However, it can summon Merak Missiles that will move towards specific points in the area. If the missile should reach any of the those targets, the game will be over. Should any of the Merak Missiles be defeated, it will create replacements on its next turn. Merak Missiles are weak to Ice or Elec, and will only guard when being attacked. It will only attack when a party member is placed on top of its target. Merak's Circumpolarity will only be used when any of the player's teams stands on the central 3 columns of the map, in front of Merak. Circumpolarity deals Ice damage to all teams (friend or foe) in its path. Considering that Merak does not get its turn delayed by moving, standing on the wrong position on the battlefield would subject a team to at least 2 hits from Circumpolarity, almost guaranteeing that team's death unless they have Ice resistance. Merak's attack range is 4, therefore a demon with "Animal Legs" will be useful for an attack-and-run strategy. It is also recommended that Angel is used in battle since it knows Force Dance to hit its weakness, Blood Wine to regenerate MP, and has Ice resistance. Participating in an event "Too Late" prior to Merak's battle can also grant the player early access to cracking Force Dance, as well as the ability to purchase Waira which also knows that skill by default. Merak's high Vitality and large amount of HP may prove intimidating, but so long as the attacking teams are kept at high health, it will go down eventually. Stats ''Devil Survivor 2'' Merak= |-| Merak Missiles= Trivia Merak's in-battle sprite changes depending on where the player engages it from. It faces right if attacked from the bottom-most corner, left if attacked from above it, and slightly left if attacked from the center. It is the only enemy in the game that displays this behavior. Gallery Category:Astrology and Astronomy Category:Septentriones